User blog:ReadingLavender9/One of my fanfics on the MB. THIS IS NOT FOR DELETION *eyes Sapphire*
The air seemed to move around Saffron, like flying around her slender and pale body,? ecstatic to say the least. Apparently (according to the talking parrot and the one-eyed man that had jabbered to her when she first arrived), the wind would hold the key to something. Something huge - and Saffron didn't have the faintest idea of what it was. In fact, Saffron didn't know how she had even gotten to this magical land filled with grey castles and high, midnight blue castle turrents. As far as she knew, she had just lulled herself to sleep, listening to her mother's lullaby. But the strange and fairly random world seemed whimsical in Saffron's eyes. And whimsical and tinker-able things were things she certainly liked - no matter how tall, short, long, wide, fat, thin, transparent or opaque they were. It could be a peculiar shaped sultana or a cheese shaped elephant - she didn't care; Saffron was the collector of all collectors, the unique one. But this - this world would certainly not fit in her mahogany-and-cream coloured wooden box her father had given to her. It wouldn't, even if Saffron could zap it into the size of a grain of rice. She trudged through the fluffy and icing sugar-like snow, digging her hands deeper into her pocket.? If only I had peculiar shaped mittens,? she thought,? that would be pretty - how do they say it? Cool. She continued? to walk, her rosy red cheeks standing out from the dull, grey background. Saffron thought about who lived in those tall, towering castles; would it be a princess waiting for her prince? Would it be an ogre waiting for its meal? Whatever it was, Saffron was keen to find out, no matter how much elbow grease it would take. By now, her feet (snuggled inside her now wet red-and-black checkered home shoes) were soggy, miserable and cold, begging her brain to let them sit and rest whilst cuddled affectionately inside one of her mother's heated white towels. She sighed, thinking about how it was going to rain; the snow was becoming darker and there was no wind and - She stopped thinking, gazing at the remains of a wooden door that laid in front of her eyes. She looked directly above, finding herself staring at one of those Cinderella-like towers that towered over her. The main building was shredded - bricks, half bricks, slabs of stone, arrows and an assortment of weapons laid scattered across the pale snow. Only the tower was unscathed; not a scratch had appeared onto it. Even the rotting wooden door for the tower didn't have any slash marks on it. Saffron hesitated. Should she go in?? Natural curiousity took over.? Of course I should go in. But not without a bow and arrow,? she thought.? God knows what could be in there.? She picked up a lucky, unscathed bow amongst the rubble, picking only the finest and less blood tipped arrows along the way before heading towards the door, nervous and excited. "Now, this, Saffron is an adventure." she told herself, opening the innocent looking door in front of her and walking into the building. Category:Blog posts